


Наблюдать и ждать

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mpreg, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Сам Брюс считает это позорной слабостью.Люциус уверен — это величайшая ценность. Он дрожит в священном экстазе и не верит, что его допустили в святая святых.Альфред знает — это его вина.Что думает Селина, никто не знает.





	Наблюдать и ждать

Брюс морской раковиной замыкается в себе. Упрямо каждое утро спускается к завтраку — бледный, губы поджаты, халат на несколько размеров больше, — садится на кухне и наблюдает за Альфредом. Это нервирует. Кофе поднимается чёрной шапкой и убегает из турки. Подгорает яичница. Брюс почти не ест. Сидит, скрестив руки на столе, и смотрит, как Альфред мажет тосты ореховой пастой. Спустя час он начинает дремать — прямо здесь, на высоком стуле — и позволяет проводить себя в спальню.

Альфред раздевает его привычными движениями. Пальцы прикасаются к благородной мягкости халата, к тонкой сорочке, к нежной коже. Альфред исподволь смотрит на беззащитный выпирающий живот с мелкими синими венами и делает вид, будто его нет.

— Не смотри, — сквозь полудрёму просит Брюс.

Альфред молча целует влажный висок.

— Уже скоро, — продолжает Брюс, не открывая глаз. — Мне страшно, Альфред.

Брюс засыпает, обложенный подушками, крепко сжимая ладонь Альфреда.

* * *

Из гостей в доме бывает только Люциус. Обычно он приходит, когда Брюс спит. Сдержанно стучит в заднюю дверь, говорит приглушённым голосом, волнуется — он не признаётся в этом, но Альфред видит.

Звероморфы — редкость. Чудо на грани уродства — как бородатая женщина или сросшиеся близнецы. Звероморфы, способные понести от женщины, — ценный биологический материал, за который готовы платить любую цену на чёрном рынке. О Брюсе знают четверо: они втроём и Селина.

Сам Брюс считает это позорной слабостью. Тело неумолимо меняется, гормоны неподвластны контролю — он может лишь наблюдать за собой со стороны и ждать. Брюс ненавидит наблюдать и ждать.

Люциус уверен: это величайшая ценность. Он дрожит в священном экстазе и не верит, что его допустили в святая святых.

Альфред знает: это его вина. Не справился, не уберёг, не разглядел в девчонке серьёзную опасность.

Что думает Селина, никто не знает. Она пропала после той ночи, когда они с Брюсом решили попробовать. Попробовали.

Рождённым детям суждено стать подкидышами. Брюс Уэйн окажется настолько великодушен, что даст им кров.

* * *

Чем ближе роды, тем собраннее становится Альфред. Тем чаще Брюс бывает в плохом настроении. В хорошие дни он вяло шутит:

— Буду Морским коньком — героем, которого заслужил Готэм.

Или:

— Как думаешь, я сразу стану многодетным отцом? Или мне повезёт?

Альфред думает о том, что дети — или ребёнок, неважно — будут похожи на Брюса. И Альфред снова будет по-настоящему нужен.

— Думаю, вы станете опекуном, мастер Би.

— Ну да, — Брюс рассеянно кивает и прислушивается к себе. Он боится того, что должно случиться. Ему страшно, что он пропустит, когда всё начнётся.

* * *

Всё проходит легко, но длится слишком долго — так думает Альфред. Всё проходит слишком просто — так думает Брюс. Альфред помнит выгнутое болью тело и крики, пот и слёзы, дрожащие губы, побелевшие сжатые пальцы. Брюс недоволен: он считает, что не смог в полной мере искупить свою ошибку.

Детей — всех четверых — размещают на первом этаже, подальше от Брюса. Он не спускается к ним, не берёт на руки, не даёт им имён. Альфред теперь почти не спит. Он занимается домом и детьми, даёт скупые комментарии журналистам и ищет кормилицу. Внутри нарастают тревога и нежность. У детей Брюса его глаза и его улыбка. У их отца — пугающая отрешённость.

Брюс снова занимается спортом, не жалея себя, и прячется в строгих костюмах, под рубашками, застёгнутыми под самое горло. Привычка сидеть на кухне остаётся.

— Как думаешь, Альфред, они станут такими же, как я? — спрашивает Брюс. Детям вчера исполнился месяц.

Альфред молчит. Он вспоминает четырёхлетнего Брюса — в шортах и белых носках, с разбитыми локтями и беззаботной улыбкой. Двенадцатилетнего — упрямого и насупленного, полного желания быть взрослым. Альфред смотрит на Брюса — растерянного и похожего на ребёнка.

— Хотел бы я сказать, что дети вырастают такими, какими мы захотим. Но вы выросли и стали намного лучше, чем я мог подумать.

И, подумав, добавляет:

— Я очень горжусь вами, солнышко.


End file.
